Freddys fazebears pizza and bar
by iuvmarkiplier
Summary: (Foxy X Freddy) maybe lemon -grins- bugs all fixed and chapter one is a go Oh! And a shout out to nukude, which that's how I hope you see the charecters. Search her on deviant art. Her art is amazing! Oh! I doubt this but any one have a request?
1. Chapter 1

The pizzeria was closed for kids. Half hour till Freddy's bar. Perfect. Just enough time for Foxy to admit to Freddy about him... like what could go wrong right. No! Whenever a person says that it does.

He walked to fred. He was still dressed... luckily. "L-lad... can we talk please?" Freddy walked over to him holding his work out fit. Foxy's was still in the cove. He locked his soft blue eyes onto Foxy's shocked yellow ones. "What's wrong?" He whispered. Foxy looked up to him. Silent. This was a disaster. He had everything planned. Freddy slid of his shirts being an inch away from Foxy, "Say it with your chest." He smiled a little at his own wit. But not Foxy. He looked down to the slender chest and back up. He looked hard at the six pack this time, then up. "Uh. Y'know. I'll go think about it then get back to you on that. okay?" Fred slid off his pants revealing his small black briefs. "Okay." This time he had a smile and winked before heading to the bathroom.

Chica walked up to Foxy rubbing his shoulder, "I know it's tough but you gotta tell him sometime..." she spoke the truth. "But I don't want him to know. But I do! He makes it so hard to confess. His eyes are distracting, his chest is his big paws." Foxy shut his eyes and clutched his head. Chica patted his back, "Come on. Let's get ready for work."

Freddy took his ear from the door. So the fox liked him... after all these years.

GF watched from the ceiling not as shocked, but still surprised.

...

People stuffed the pizzeria going in and out. The place so stuffed people were hanging out in the bathroom and outside. Foxy finished clipping the black bandanna across his chest and over his shoulder then tightened the cloth he used for an eyepatch. The white string on his ripped up khakis seemed okay. It never got undone for some reason.

He left the cove and got his silver tray and small note pad and pen. Bonnie and Chica weren't out yet. The fox guessed they were still talking about him.

"Yo ho, yo ho. Welcome Freddy's pizza and bar." He did a heel click and walked away. Today was really busy. GF thought he heard something about the super bowl? If so then he thought Freddy could toss a ball around with Foxy. Maybe the fox would enjoy that. Getting outside (in the back of the building) and hanging out with Fred.

After work and closing, Fred called everyone to the center for a 'staff' meeting which was just the other four. GF didn't work their so he still didn't know why he said that. "Okay. So I got a call from Bonnie's mom saying her and and a few others were coming. Now she didn't say who but she said two others. And Foxy, I was wondering if you'd let them stay in the cove with you. Or if you'd like, you could come sleep with me Bonnie and Chica, but I don't know if that sounds weird." He gave a questionable look to foxy. "Oh he won't have a problem if he staying with you, Fred, sir." Bonnie laughed. Chica laughed along. GF elbowed the purple bunny in the stomach.

Fred gave an expressionless look to Foxy. Foxy blushed a little and looked to GF. GF gave an "im sorry" look. Foxy gave back a surprised looked. GF looked up like he knew something. Foxy blushed more, kind of a thicker red. He covered his face in embarrassment.

"Aye!" Freddy shouted. It made Foxy jump. Bonnie and Chica stopped laughing. "Look, I'm wanna be straight real quic-" "Oh Foxy wont like that." Chica snickered. Freddy just ignored her. "Foxy. Look. I heard what you said about me earlier. I know you like me, and I'm okay with that. It's just. I don't know if I'm like that or not. And I already feel weird telling you this. But your really nice, but I think I'm straight for now." Foxy fell on his back. At least he wasnt mad at him.

Freddy crouched, making his speedos tighten around certain areas, "Foxy..." he removed the paw covering the eye that didn't have an eye patch. The speedos were right next to his face. "Y-yes lad?..." "I didn't mean it so rude just so you know. I mean. If I did figure out I was bi I'd go to you. Maybe not to date but to talk to. Okay?"

Foxy shook his head, snapping out of dream land and looking from Fred's bulge, "Huh, oh yeah. Cool." He walked into the cove hoping no one noticed his excitement from Fred or his speedos. "Great. Now everyone knows. Almost the only people I know. I thought it'd be good if only Chica knew and if I told Fred he could still talk me. And if at he slightest chance he said he liked me back I'd tell everyone..." he threw his eyepatch of and went to bed in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred's ears went down. He heard the whole rant. He felt bad. But he didn't know how to help. Well. He could ask the fox out maybe. But he wasn't gay. He could flirt with the fox. How would that work out?... he slowly stepped to cove and lightly knocked. He could hear the angry snoring/snarling from Foxy. He didn't know if it'd be right to wake him up. He didn't even have an idea what to say and Foxy might not focus on him while he wearing those speedos unless he was in the mood for some eye contact.

He stepped in the cove and lightly shook Foxy. The fox's position of his muzzle stuffed in his pillow, turned to him lying on his back, in the position a puppy would when getting it's stomach rubbed. His tongue was sticking out a bit to. Fred smiled a little, "That's adorable." He took his phone from his hat and clicked a photo. He stared at it for a moment with a smile before sliding it back away.

All of a sudden. The fox was pinned by nothing. Fred froze and watched. Foxy struggled to lift his arms. "F-fred." He panted in his sleep. A bulge slowly grew in Foxy's pants. Freddy felt awkward being in there now. He stepped back. Step, step, step, st- he tripped backwards out of the cove. "Ah!" held the back of his head. Foxy jerked awake, "Fred?" Bonnie, Golden Freddy, and Chica ran to Fred.

"What happened?" GF cooed. Foxy ran off the stage and tripped on Fred, "Ow." Bonnie and chica looked to each other, smiling. "Oh. That's what they were doing. Makes sense now." Fred shot a look at weary death look, "Shut up." Freddy could smell Foxy's thick musk spreading as he felt something push against his waist. Foxy got up and awkwardly watched fred get up. "Foxy..." Foxy looked away then back at Fred, "You answer first. Why were you in my cove and what were you doing?"

"I was just checking on you. You seemed really bummed and I wanted to make sure you were okay. We heard you shouting..."

"Okay then I'll admit. Yes I just did that. I couldn't help it, you were just. There and my body reflexively moved... I-i'm sorry Fred..." Foxy's ears went down as his head. "I know, I know it's just... idk. Look. I guess I can say i find it flattering. Very flattering." Fred lifted Foxy's chin and gave smile a coy smile. "I mean. I guess I am pretty sexy." He flexed for moment putting his paws behind his head, "You agree Foxy?" Foxy blushed and hid his smile. "Wanna touch?"

Foxy's eyes widened as his ears perked up. "Well go on." Foxy slowly walked to Freddy and used both his paws to hold Fred's tight muscle. "Like that cutie?" Fred smiled and winked when foxy looked to him. Foxy slowly nodded as Freddy leaned closer to his muzzle. Instead of a kiss fred went to the fox's ear and whispered, "Hope this made up for me being in your room. I mean. After all I'm just a big bad bear. Oh yeah. And maybe we could sleep together if you stayed on stage with us." He held Foxy's back slowly heading and stopping at his waist.

Foxy's ears went down with shock and a little bit of pleasure. Freddy stepped back. "Welp! We got a big day tomorrow. We should all get some sleep. Keep that thought of Bonnie's mom and the other's staying in there. K? G'night." Freddy walked to his stage with Chica and Bonnie following like assistants. GF patted his back, "Oh yeah. He's good. Think you can handle him, fox?"

"Y-yeah... I just need to stop looking at his muscles, eyes, dark speedos, cute hat, those soft lips a-" "I just wanted a response." Goldie smiled, giggling. Foxy wiped his face nodding as Goldie motioned him to the cove. Foxy waged from his stage as GF walked away.

That was better... not much more weird feeling foxy felt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh... today was exhausting." Fred moaned.

All of sudden a purple muzzle poked in from the entrance door, "Fred?" He looked up. It was Bonnie's mom, Bella. She looked just like him except was 4,6 so just under foxy. Also her cheek bones popped out and her tail was in a ball, besides Bonnie's with a pointed tip. After her came a tall red fox with a long bushy tail. His eyes were a sparkly blue, and his ears were big and curved. His name was Fawks. He was about to call Foxy, fawks jr but that didn't sound right, so he thought 'foxy' would be nice. And last anavarage heighted chicken walked in. She had yellow bair that went to her hips and a thick bang covering one of her vibrant violet eyes. And at the back of her waist she had three large errected feathers as her tail. Caramel was Chica's sister. Although her name was spelled 'caramel', it was pronounced 'carmel'.

"Bella!" He greeted her with a traditional bear hug. "Where's my big boy at?!" Bella yipped. Foxy stepped from the cove with his fingers crossed and eyes shut. But he made a dead grin and a cold stare when his dad hugged him. "There's my son. You haven't grown a bit. I mean changed. Oh I'm kidding!" He slapped the fox's back several times while laughing at his own wit before walking away. Foxy held his back when his dad looked away.

"Hey guy's. Bonnie and Chica are in the kitchen. Chica and Bonnie are in the kitchen. They made dinner for tonight. Me and foxy already made our parts. And my dad. Well I don't know hehe." The three new comers went into the white door. Fred looked to the short fox. "What was that about?" Foxy's ears folded back, "M-me dad don't know I ain't inta gurls lad... I don't want he'm to find out..." Fred walked to him and rested a paw on his shoulder, "Well. Secrets safe with oh crap Bonnie and Chica." Foxy and Freddy rushed to the small, stuffed, rectangular kitchen. "-so they are like best friends." Foxy's ears folded back and his eyes widened. He knew he couldn't trust those two. "Look, what they said is-" foxy tried to exclaim but got cut off by his father. "So it's true Foxy?" Foxy felt like he was about to throw up. He was trying to make words but he was choking on his pounding heart. "I'm very dissapounted." Foxy wheezed once. He did it twice and then he was out.

He woke up in his cove. Fred and Bonnie were kneeling to him. "W-what happened?" Foxy rubbed his eyes. "Sh. We're having dinner. Your dad doesn't know your secret, he was just talking about us being best friends and that, whole disappointed thing was a joke." They led Foxy out of the cove. All the lights were off besdies five candles glowing around the two party tables. Freddy set Foxy down then sat next to him. Bonnie sat next to Chica. "You okay hon'? Looked like you had a pretty hard fall." Foxy nodded forcing a smile. "My boys always good," Fawks laughed at, what he called 'his quick wit' for a moment "So Foxy. How's it with you and Mangle?" Foxy nibbled on a piece of his green beans longer than needed. He gulped and stared at his plate, "Uhm. We. Aren't together." His dad's grin turned to a smile, "How come?" Foxy's tail slowly sweeped the dusty floor, "Y'know. I'm. Just not into her." "Well if your like your dad then you should have the ladies beatin' yer door down." Foxy rolled his eyes when no one but fred was looking. "Maybe the exit." "Come on. Just around us. Who you like?" "I-I don't like anyone." He tail reflexively perked up. "Son." Foxy looked to his tail, "Can't you stay down when I need you to." He mumbled to himself while shoving it down. He took his tail and tied it to the chair. It kinda hurt but his lies would be hidden. He got back up and went back to eating. "Hehe. Mmm. This salmon is really good Fred. Really good." Fred smiled, "Thanks bud."

Okay. That was weird. His dad stopped talking. And nobody else was talking. Not even before or after his dad talked. Well. Foxy guessed that was a good thing...


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner. Foxy did the dishes with Freddy. "Y'know you didn't need to help me right?..." Freddy, expressionlessly, nodded in response, "I know. I just thought you'd enjoy some help." Foxy looked down smiling and blushing. Fred smiled and grabbed Fox's paw in water.

Freddy's POV

It was harder to wash the dishes but it was worth it once I saw his ears folded back and that embarrassed smile. I look over to the fox and look at his adorable smile and shy eyes. They had a little sparkle everytime I talked to him. Just. Talk to Chica one moment they're dull. Second he walks to me, sparkle eyed. It's adorable... very adorable. I wonder if he hates me... it doesn't seem if he likes me and since the whole boner thing. It was bigger then I thought it'd be... n-not that I'd think like that! One day I was just sitting there bored and the thought hit me, just like that.

(Regular POV)

After the dishes Foxy cleaned his room and hid a few things. It took about an hour but he finally got anything his dad would find bad, hidden and made the room a little more spacier and piratey. No one but foxy himself, Freddy, Chica Bonnie and GF knew about the bite. GF was '83. Foxy was '87. He didn't know why he did it. It just happened... anyway. Foxy nailed his floor board hiding his most valuable things then left telling the other's they could go in.

The fox walked to the stage waving to Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. Bonnie was just wearing gray pajama bottoms, Chica was in a short pink gown and Freddy was in a loose pair of blu plaid boxer's. While everyone was half dressed Foxy was in a black t-shirt and long legged pajama bottoms. He slowly walked onto the stage with his ears down mimicking his head. Both down. He gave a small wave as he headed at the back part of the stage, right beside the backstage. Freddy laughed a little, "Dont'cha wanna sleep with us? Come over here." Foxy stumbled and tripped on his pajamas into Fred's large, trimmed, muscular, arms. Foxy blushed as he got himself back up, just to trip to knees and back up again. "Whoa. Need some balance help?" Foxy looked away blushing. It took him a second but Bonnie finally got Foxy's attention. He pointed to Fred and nodded. Foxy looked back to Fred and nodded. Freddy held his paws and spread them apart. Then pulled Foxy closer. "Okay, keep your arms out." Freddy held onto Foxy's hips. Foxy blushed and looked down with a small smile. "Take one step." Foxy did as so, and took his right step foward, "Then the other in frown of that." Foxy took another step. "Then another, and another." Foxy took two more steps with Freddy taking three to catch up. "There ya go. Good job." Freddy's eyes grew. "Heh. I already know your a great walker. I just thought itd be fun." Fred put his muzzle in one of Foxy's ears and whispered, "Especially with a cutie like you, Foxy. Eheh." Foxy wiped blood dripping from his nose. "Th-thanks... L-lad." "Aw. Little Foxy feelin' a little nervous? Don't worry. I'm nice. Especially in foxy held his nose, trying to stop the blood. That was it, the bear set him off. He was fully hard, nose bleeding, anxious for relief.

"I, uh. I'll be back." Foxy ran to the bathroom and went to the sink. He washed his nose and his muzzle. The blood kept coming for a minute but he finally came down and the blood stopped, his "hard-on" went away and his mind was stable. As late as it was, he didn't want to sleep and if he'd even have a chance with Fred, he'd need to act fast before he went to bed.

He rolled up his pajama bottoms, legs and walked back to the stage next to Fred. Freddy let out a loud and long yawn. In his yawn he put an arm around Foxy. Foxy closed his eyes and curled his toes. He thought to himself, Act like he's dad, act like he's dad, act like he's dad.

Finally Fred put his arm down and sat down, "Hey Foxy. I was gonna save this for when they left but I thought it'd be fun to show you now. One second" Freddy left the room with a big yawn. Foxy's ears flicked, "Hm." Bonnie and Chica kneeled by him. "Wow. I don't know what to say him. He seems like a total flirt with you. He keeps doing all that connecting, but. He says he's straight. He sticks by you a lot to..." Chica cooed. "We should ask him if he's gay yet." "Guy's, he's not. GAY. He just likes to tease." "O-kay." Bonnie smiled. "If you say so." Chica played along.


	5. Lemon Warning

A minute later. Freddy came back with a large gift wrapped, box shape with a big red ribbon and an old, worn out, blue bag that said Wal-Mart. He placed it on the stage and put the bag next to it. "Open this one first." He tapped the big box with the ribbon on it.

Even though he wasn't smiling, Foxy's eyes widened in excitement. He quicly pulled the red ribbon from the way and focused back to the gift. He used his claw and slowly opened it from the middle. His claw came from the bottom front up to the top and down to the back bottom. He used both paws to separate the sides. When he pulled them apart he saw it was a block TV. "Whoa, Fred! Where'd you get this? HOW did you get this? You know we cant go outside!" Fred puts his paws behind his back. "Some late night dumpster diving. I made sure no one saw though. " Foxy shot up and hugged Freddy.

Freddy shook a little. But in pleasure. Pleasure? Yeah... pleasure, Fred thought.

Freddy slowly slid his paw down until he ended at Foxy's waist. Foxy pulled back and stirred through the bag. He pulled out a dusty PS2, two controllers and a few CD's. Foxy alost fainted at the sight. He'd never seen a game station before. And now he had one. For himself! "You can use it tomorrow or later," Freddy looked around, "Just wait till the other ones in your cove are asleep, then you can play do it." Foxy nodded and smiled, until he got back up and tackled Freddy to the ground in a hug. Foxy's tail wagged in excitement. This time Fred didn't mind the bulge pressing against him. To be honest. A little excitement came to Fred to. Chica looked to Bonnie who seemed to be enjoying it. "Uh, bon'. Come here real quick I need some help in the kitchen." Bonnie looked up, nodded, and followed Chica to the kitchen. Freddy got the hint and pulled Foxy's hips to his.

(Freddy's POV)

Oh my. I close my eyes and pull Foxy's body to mine. I put one paw to his side and the other on his rear. He froze and I watched his tail instantly freeze. "Foxy." He looked to me with that sparkle eyed look. I pulled his muzzle an inch away from mine. What if we got caught? His dad or Bonnie's mom... I don't think Chica's sister would even care. I didn't care. It seemed he didn't either. "Lad," Foxy made a straight face, "Just. We can do this once. Then think if your into this or not, cool?" I nodded. Seems cool.

(Regular POV)

Right then. Freddy pulled Foxy in a kiss. Freddy could feel Foxy's anxious tongue trying get in. Fred opened his muzzle a little as they curled tongues. Foxy's hard-on was pushing against Fred's thigh. Fred still holding the kiss, stuck a paw in Foxy's baggy pajamas. He clutched Foxy's shaft and tugged, making Foxy cringe as his ears go down in pleasure. Fred could tell how much Foxy enjoyed this as he played with the sticky tip of Foxy's throbbing shaft. The fox giggled at the tingle of the tip. "Please... Fred! It tickles!" Fred grinned and placed Foxy on his shaft. "Tell me if this tickles." Freddy grabed Foxy's shaft and pulled it out of his pajama pants. He stroked it slow and sped his pace. "Ah!" Foxy covered his muzzle trying not to shout. Foxy closed his eyes in pleasure. "Mmm." He mumbled through his fingers. "Wait Fred. I wanna-" Foxy was cut off by his spouting orgasm. Fred wiped the spot of his muzzle where some of it landed and licked his fingers. "Mmm, you taste pretty good." He smirked and laid Foxy down. "Let me get you cleaned up." Fred lifted the Fox's leg and put them on his shoulders. Then licked Foxy's aftershock. It was weird tasting someone's cum, but the fact that it was Foxy's made him feel a little better. "F-Freddy... thank you." Fred looked up. "Who said I was done?" Foxy felt a little scared and confused, he looked at Fred. He took Foxy's tip and sucked hard on it. "Mmmf! Gah!" Foxy kicked Fred several times trying to stop Fred from the tickling, but he wasn't strong enough. Finally Fred stopped deep throated him. Foxy let out a soft moan of relief and pleasure. He closed his eyes and put his paws on Fred's shoulders. Freddy closed his eyes and continued his slow deep throating.

Bella drew the curtains open and peeked to the stage. She covered her muzzle with wide eyes and closed the curtains again.


	6. Another lemon warning

(Bellas POV)

Oh my heaven's! Those two. I can't believe the- oh my heavens... should I tell the others. Others. Bonnie and Chica. Do they know? Probably. I can't just assume that though. This can be real. They were but. Foxy didn't say it at dinner. ...Oh... "Fawks." I lightly shake him. He rolls on his back and tires to open his eyes, "Yeah?" "H-how do you feel about. Gays?" "Bella, not this again, I'm goin' back to bed." Ugh. "Fawks. Please." "Fine. They're okay. Whatever. Okay? I said something, i answered, g'night." He. Doesn't. Like them? Accept them? That's why Foxy was acting weird... poor fox. Before i can ask Fawks something else he's already fast asleep. "Carrey?"

Silence...

"Carrey?"

Silence.

"Car-" "Yeah. I'm awake... I know."

"You mean. The gay thing right?" She turned to me. "What else would I be talking about?" She made a confused face to me. I blushed a little, thinking about what I saw, but she didn't seem to notice, "Nothing. Just wondering." "Oh," she sat up, "Wanna get something to eat?" My ears perked up and my eyes widen, "No!" She gave me a confused look, "Fine, we can just wait for morning." She smiled and giggled. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just feelin' crazy right now." Caramel smiled and layed back down, "So. How was your day?"

(Regular POV)

Freddy didn't want to stop now. Foxy kept making little yips and other noises that made Freddy smile while doing his 'activity'. That and it felt pretty good with the fox in his mouth. Now that he's been sucking it for a while, it was wet and softer than before. "F-fred. uhn-. Why dont you," he cringed a little as fred licked at his tip, "Stick it in me." Freddy looked up to him. "If you want to, that is." Foxy added. Fred squinted a little. He layed on Foxy. "Ya sure?" Freddy seemed a little unsure. "Yes." Foxy used his legs and pulled Freddy's bulge to his pants. They both smiled and let out a soft exhale. Freddy nodded and pulled the fox's pants down. Foxy took his tail out the hole that was in his pants. It was harder to get it in then out. "Wait Fred." Foxy got up and pushed Fred down, "We need to get it wet first." Foxy slowly smirked and layed his muzzle atop of Fred's boxers. If Foxy was right, he could see a wet spot in them. "Mmm. I'm excited. I bet you taste better than I ever would." Foxy grinned. Freddy softly moaned and now Foxy knew there was a wet spot. He pressed his hands against the hard bulge. "Ah!" Fred moaned. Foxy finally took Fred's long, thick, shaft out and slowly stroked it. "This tickle?" Foxy mocked. After that he took him in.

Bonnie was just around the corner with his ear out listening close to Foxy and Freddy.

(Bonnie's POV

Ugh... that's hot. I've always had a problem with noises like that. They easily turn me on... especially with guys. I walk to Chica who is just sitting near the bathroom seat. (So chica and Bonnie walked to the bathroom when they said kitchen) "What's up chica?" She sighed and looked to me, "So much love is happening around us, I just wish I had someone..." she was right. Probably cause everyone is mostly bi and chica, springy and TF are the straight ones. TC told me and TB one night when us original charecters visited, that she was lesbian. Me hand him are the only two that know. She had a major crush on mangle but then mangle and TF hooked up before TC could could even confess. After that, TC kept her beak off just to smile. It was sad.

I took her paw and helped chica up. "If we got the impossible Foxy and Freddy together. We're getting the, duh pick me (chica) with someone. You got springtrap, TB and I think Goldie. And...me. Us and the shadows." Chica smiled looking down. To add another thing. Don't judge me with Chica. She's nice, and. I kinda like her... I blushed a little and looked down. "Okay." She said with thrill in her voice, "Let's see."


End file.
